1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure generally relate to communication management, and more particularly, to a system and method for controlling connections between a wireless router and mobile phones that use unlicensed mobile access (UMA) technology.
2. Description of Related Art
In an area with limited or no coverage of a mobile phone carrier network, a mobile phone may have to roam on another carrier's network. However, with a UMA capable mobile phone and a wireless router with Internet access, people are able to make phone calls at any location.
UMA is a technology that allows end users' mobile phones to freely switch between a global system for mobile communication (GSM) network and the wireless router Internet networks for the transmission of voice and packet data. Thus, end users can make phone calls where they formerly had limited or no coverage.
However, a disadvantage of making phone calls through the wireless router Internet networks is that, much power of the mobile phone will be consumed. In order to keep a longer work time, a low-power mode may be adopted by the mobile phone. However, in the low-power mode, the mobile phone can not respond to address resolution protocol (ARP) broadcast requests sent from the wireless router, so that the communication connection between the wireless router and the mobile phone will break off.